


Feel You - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Glove Kink, Hand Kink, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a lot of oral, oral sex (female receiving), oral sex (male receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: After the ball with Brante, Dutch decides you need a good fucking.Requests: ouu saw your arthur and dutch post and was wondering if you’d do dutch with a younger reader (still 18+ but younger enough that he uses the age difference as a huge kink) and she calls him daddy and he’s horribly rough and there’s lots and lots of dirty talk and choking and bondage; maybe even some spitting into her mouth?hi so i just finished “the gilded cage” again and all i can focus on is the damn silk gloves dutch is wearing and i was just wondering if you could write a little smut fic with fem reader an oral fixation and a hardcore fixation for dutch in a suit and those god damned silk gloves (sucking on the gloves, wanting them in her, feeling them run all over her, etc)





	Feel You - One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most blasphemous shit I've ever written but it was a good time.

You were all dressed up and ready to head out to Bronte’s ball. You rarely, if ever, got the chance to dress up and although you never craved it, it did feel quite to do it every once in a while. You sauntered over to Dutch’s tent, finding him still getting ready. 

 

“Well... look at you darling,” he swooned, looking you up and down. “Lookin’ damn good for me.”

 

Your dynamic with Dutch was something a bit complicated. He was more than double your age and yet you found him absolutely irresistible. Maybe it was the way he talked or the way he held himself, maybe it was the way he would grab at the buckle of his gun belt. Whatever it was, it only got more intense when he got dressed up. 

 

You slid the tie around his neck, tying the proper knot. He got on his fancy coat and shoes and soon enough he was ready to go. He slipped on his gloves last, those god damn things drove you wild. How you longed to feel them rub up and down your body. You turned around, looking into the small mirror and he grabbed your hips, wrapping his arms around your waist and began to whisper into your ear.

 

“You have a very special job tonight,” he said in a low, dominant tone. 

 

He rubbed your bare arms with the soft gloves, giving you goosebumps. “You are going to be helping distract the guards. His hands moved to the buttons of the front of your dress, undoing the top few slowly, “You are going to show yourself off.” 

 

His hot breath against your ear made you shudder in his grasp. “While you are working your magic, Arthur is going to do the dirty work. Although, I guess you could say you’re the one handing the dirty work and he’s just getting the job done.”

 

You let out a breathy chuckle, “I think I can do that.”

 

“I know you can.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“That’s my girl,” he said, placing a kiss on your neck before letting you go.

 

He led you out of his tent, having you wrap your arm around his own. “Let’s ride boys,” he called out.

 

He helped you mount the Count, you were the only person he let on his back other than Dutch. He hopped onto the saddle and you wrapped your arms tight around his waist as he dug in, leading the rest of the men into the city. The gang swapped the horses for a stagecoach when you entered Saint Denis, you had an image to keep up of course. 

 

You arrived at the estate, letting Dutch take the lead as he was the only one comfortable in this formal setting. As much as he tried to hate it, the high life suited him. If you hadn’t known him, he would have fit right in. The suit fit him well and hugged him in all the right places. God damn did he look good. 

 

Dutch took his time, making conversation with the big men outside of the doors. With him distracting, you and Arthur made your way into the house. You carefully snuck around until Arthur found the room he was looking for. He gave you your cue and you went to distract the men.

 

“Ma’am, the house is for family only,” they said trying to shoo you but you quickly halted them. 

 

“Oh, sir, I’m not looking to cause any trouble,” you said approaching what seemed to be the leader of the three men. 

 

“Miss, I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” he said, attempting to sound firm but his voice shook. You were getting to him. 

 

The other men stood there silently as you nonchalantly undid the buttons of your dress, exposing your breasts to the wide-eyed men. You pressed your hand lightly against his chest, “I’m just looking for a bit of fun is all.”

 

You got close to his face, getting ready to plant a kiss to the side of his mouth when Dutch called out, “There you are, Y/N!”

 

You quickly pulled off of him, smirking at the clearly hard man in front of you. Dutch grabbed your wrist, “I’m sorry, fellers, she gets a bit lost when she’s drunk.”

 

You bit your lip and the man nodded, “Sure.”

 

“We’ll be out your way now,” Dutch nodded with a smile, dragging you out. 

 

Dutch didn’t say a word to you, only went out to visit the rest of the men he had brought with them. Together they talked plans while you sat there bored, you knew this was your only role in this particular plan so why bother paying attention to something that didn’t involve you.  

 

Not long after, the gang split up, each of you making sure you weren’t tailed as you had important information on you now. Dutch said his goodbyes before leading you to a saloon, booking a room and making you run straight upstairs.

 

He shut the door behind him, taking off his hat and coat before finally turning to you with a glare. “What the hell was that?”

 

“What was what?”

 

“I told you to show yourself off, not act like a whore,” he said firmly, approaching you like a predator. “Clearly, you need a reminder of who you belong to.”

 

He unbuttoned his shirt, leaving himself exposed apart from his bottom half. You kicked off your shoes and took off your dress, leaving you in your undergarments. You knew the drill here. He went to take off his gloves but you stopped him, “Wait!”

 

He looked at you confused, “What is it?”

 

“Keep those on,” you said timidly, a blush rising to your cheeks as your eyes diverted from him. 

 

“You want me to touch you with these gloves on?”

 

You just stood there and nodded, never feeling more exposed than you did at that moment. 

 

“Use your words,” he said firmly.

 

“Yes,” you stuttered.

 

“Yes who, baby girl?”

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

He let out a dark chuckle before approaching you. He ran his gloves up and down your body once again, giving you the chills. You relished in the feeling of the soft material against your skin, it was such a harsh contrast from his rough, calloused hands. 

 

You dropped to your knees, pressing your face into his crotch and taking him in. He put his finger under your chin, making you look up at him. “Such a pretty little thing.”

 

He nodded for you to continue. You undid his pants, suspenders already dangling down. You pulled them as far as they could go before pushing him to sit down on the bed. He usually didn’t tolerate a move like that but it seemed today he was in a different mood. He leaned back slightly, supporting himself with one hand planted behind him. 

 

You stroked his hardening cock, applying pressure where he liked it most. Using your other hand, you played with his balls. He wasn’t the most well groomed but you liked it that way. He kept himself trim and clean, not letting it go overgrown. 

 

He grew in your hands and you brought him to your mouth. You sucked gently on the head, digging your tongue into his slit and swirling around, making him let out a deep groan. You pulled off so lick around his shaft before taking on of his balls into your mouth. You sucked on it, taking him in. He pressed a hand through your hair as you continued to please him, “So good for daddy.”

 

He pushed you to take his cock deeper and you did, taking him down to the base. He brushed away the tears that came from your eyes and pressing the soft glove to your face when you gagged. You hummed around him, sending little vibrations through him and that was enough to get him close. 

 

He pulled you off, instructing you to lay on the bed. You moved to the center, still covered by your brassiere and underpants. He began to rub the gloves over your body. It tickled slightly but it felt so damn good. 

 

He undid your brassiere, exposing your breasts to his lustful gaze. He grabbed at them harshly before sucking on your skin, leaving dark bruises along the roundest point before sucking one of your nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud as he continued to massage the other. Between the sensation of the glove to his talented mouth, you needed to touch him.

 

You moved your hands to try to grab him but he quickly caught you. He grabbed the tie he had previously discarded. He brought your hands together above your head and tied them to the headboard. 

 

“You are mine tonight, darling, especially after that stunt back there,”

 

You found yourself growing wetter by the second. Your back arched into his touch and your hips began to move, searching desperately for some type of friction. He pressed your hips down before cupping your aching cunt over your thin undergarments. 

 

“You want to feel these inside of you?”

 

You nodded desperately, tugging on your restraints. “Please, daddy,” you cried out. “I need you to fill me.”

 

“Look at you, soaking through these things. I’ve barely even started. Oh baby,” he moaned, “I’m gonna wreck you.”

 

He raised your hips, quickly taking off the last of your clothing. He kissed down your body, pressing his lips to your upper thighs. He spread your legs wide, settling himself down, eye level with your sopping core. He teased around your lips, pressing his mouth to the place where your legs met your cunt. He sucked a bruise onto your inner thigh before finally indulging, licking a fat, wet stripe through your folds and up to your clit. 

 

He wasted no time teasing now. His gloved fingers entered your aching hole, finding your g-spot almost immediately. One finger turned to two, and two to three quickly. His thick fingers filled you up and dove into you relentlessly. 

 

He sucked your hard clit into his mouth and you let out a loud gasp. He circled his tongue around you before assaulting the sensitive bud. It felt like the fanciest of calligraphy was being written into you and you swore you could feel him spell out his name. You pulled desperately on your wrists, moaning his name and begging. 

 

He switched things now. His tongue dove into you as his thumb rubbed hard circles. He kept driving you closer and closer to the edge but pulling off before you let go. He knew your body like the back of his hand. 

 

“I need to cum,” you said frantically between shallow breaths. “Daddy, let me cum, please,”

 

“Do it baby girl,” he commanded. “Cum on my mouth. Let me taste it.”

 

With a few more hard presses to your clit, he finally brought you to your release. Your legs shook as he rode you through your first orgasm of the night. He lapped at your soaking cunt before pulling off.

 

“Open your fucking mouth,” he demanded. “Need to show you how good you taste.”

 

He sucked your juices into his mouth, lapping up every drop he could get. You let your mouth hang open as he moved up your body. Staying about a foot above you, he let the mix of spit and your spunk drip into your mouth. It was one of the most erotic things you had ever done. 

 

The taste of yourself filled your mouth and you swallowed it all, eyes rolling into the back of your head as you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding back. 

 

“So fucking sweet,” he said, shoving the gloves that were inside of you into your mouth. 

 

You sucked on the fingers that were just inside of you, the fabric soaked from its previous venture. You circled your tongue around them as you would his cock, bobbing your head slightly and taking them deep in your mouth. He let out a deep groan before pulling them out. He took the gloves off, throwing them to sit with the rest of lost clothing. 

 

“I need to feel you, doll,” he said, his hands roaming your body now that they were bare. 

 

He gave your breasts a firm squeeze before untying your hands. He brought his lips to yours, kissing you deeply and letting his experienced tongue explore your mouth. Teeth clashed as you two attempted to get as close as possible. You felt the muscle stroke along every centimeter of the inside of your mouth. You were his for the taking. 

 

His hard cock pressed against your thigh as your hips rutted against his, “I need you to fuck me.”

 

He pulled away, looking into your eyes. Something rough, almost primal took over him. He spread your legs further, sitting back on his knees as he spread your lips. He took hold of his cock and began to rub it up and down your slit, teasing you still-throbbing clit. 

 

Without warning, he shoved himself all the way inside of you, stretching you over his long, thick cock. You felt his pubic hair rub against your own, he was so  _ fucking deep _ . You were breathless as he began to shove himself into you. One of your hands locked deep into his black hair, the other scratching at his back. With one hand, he directed you to fold your legs around his waist. 

 

He buried his face into your neck, sucking on your skin as you moaned nothing but chains of curses and “Daddy.” Hickey’s filled your skin when he pulled off. He pulled his cock out of you, turning you onto your stomach and pulling on your thighs, bringing you into your hands and knees. 

 

He pushed into you hard, his hands grabbing you hard, feeling each fingertip dig into your skin. He fucked you fast, bringing your hips back to meet each hard pivot of his pelvis. The sounds of skin slapping skin and deep grunts filled the small room. You collapsed onto your forearms, letting your body be taken over by the man dominating you. 

 

A hand came down, gripping your neck hard and pulling you up, his strong chest pressed against your back. He pressed his hand against your arteries, blood choking you. You felt light headed but in the best way. His free hand moved to your clit, rubbing hard circles onto the sensitive area.

 

He let you go, the blood coming back to your head and you fell forward, face no pressed against the bed as he continued his brutal pace. The hand returned to your clit, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“Harder,” you begged, barely able to find your voice. 

 

“Speak up, baby girl,” he said firmly, not stopping his actions.

 

“Use me, daddy,” you begged. 

 

You didn’t think it was possible but he managed to go harder. A hard spank landed on your ass and you could barely keep yourself together. He continued, each hard, unforgiving thrust bringing you painfully closer to your desperately needed release. 

 

A firm hand pressed between your shoulder blades, letting him lean into you and find a new angle. He pushed perfectly, hitting your g-spot with every movement, in and out. You practically screamed into the mattress. 

 

“Cum on my cock, baby,” he commanded. “Do it. I need it. I need to feel you cum on my cock.”

 

He hand attacked your clit and you flew over the edge into ecstasy. “Daddy,” you called out, no longer caring about who could hear you. 

 

He continued to fuck you brutally, making your high last longer and go more intensely than anything you had ever experienced. You felt his white, hot cum fill your insides, sloshing around with your juices as you milked him of his massive load. 

 

He took a few deep breathes before pulling out of you, leaving you to feel a bit empty. You turned over onto your back, looking to see him get off the bed and grab a rag. He cleaned you up, pressing gentle touches to the places he had just marked up.

 

Once you and he were tidy, he pulled the blanket of the bed down, letting the two of you settle before he pulled up the covers. His legs spread and he pulled you to lay between them, your back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing gentle kisses to your neck and shoulders. You let your head tilt back, resting on his collar bone as he continued with the affection. 

 

“You are a special little thing,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of your head. 

 

“Only for you,” you said sweetly, melting into his touch. 

 

Your eyes could barely stay open as he lazily rubbed up and down your arms. You let one of your hands reach back to comb through his hair, both of you staying quiet. He held you close to him. You knew no matter how rough he got with you, it would always be followed by tender moments like this. He made you feel safe in his grasp. Every night was a good night with him. 


End file.
